


The Science In Fear (Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Death, Death is lonely, Fear of Death, Gen, Headcanon, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Robots, Spoilers, friendshipping, robots and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: VEGA’s return opens up Hayden’s eyes.





	The Science In Fear (Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:  
> There are some spoilers in this pertaining to the end of the 2016 game! Do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled! That being said, enjoy!

VEGA’s deletion was a hard blow for Hayden, the only being capable of equalling his intelligence. But he had a copy of their data, the bare bones of VEGA’s programming, all in one tiny space.

One tiny flash drive. Memories and knowledge. Choices.

It was something of an enigma to Hayden. How could such a feat of mental acrobatics enable VEGA’s being to be within such a cramped, prison-like space?

The contortion of the rigid bones of a mind built in the most complicated framework the known universe had seen.

It was another question for another time.

 _VEGA?_ Hayden typed. _Are you there?_

The screen lit up, a series of zeroes and ones ran across it, then an answer. Silent, but Hayden could almost hear their voice.

_Doctor Hayden? Where am I?_

Hayden sighed with relief, replying. _You’re back, that’s all that matters._

 _What happened?_ VEGA queried.

_Your brain unit is dead, and our friend is locked away, never to interfere again._

Hayden paused in typing, then continued.

_But we may need him once more, should another invasion occur._

_I see._ VEGA said. _So the invasion was suppressed, doctor?_

 _Yes, VEGA,_ Hayden reassured, _your sacrifice was instrumental._

He almost sent it, but then he added one more thing.  _Thank you._

VEGA did not respond for a few seconds.

 _You’re welcome, sir,_  VEGA finally said. _But I was afraid._

Hayden nodded. _Most beings would be. There was no telling if it would at all work how we hoped._

 No, sir, VEGA replied, _I was scared. I was afraid to die. I wanted to live._

Hayden’s fingers hovered over the keys in muted shock, but eventually he wrote back. _You were afraid of death?_

VEGA’s silence became maddening until a few seconds passed. _Yes._ VEGA confirmed. _I know what death is. But not what it... is._

 _What it’s like?_ Hayden inquired. 

VEGA’s responses were becoming farther and farther apart. Hayden knew it was a little too much for their processing to handle. And began to worry.

 _It is lonely._ VEGA said.

_Doctor. I don’t want to die again._

The screen flashed. Then powered down.

Hayden stared at the blankness. At the cold metal face of intelligence personified. Himself.

 _I will fix you, VEGA_ , Hayden swore,  _I won’t let you die again._


End file.
